Our Hero Academia: Chapter 8
OHACH08.png Offence is The Best Defence! A smiled formed on Miranda as Aiko and they stood on the fifth floor of the building. The three mannequins lay limply in their hands and she gave a knowing wink to Aiko. There was a bonus to being last, the two had plenty time to talk to each other about plans. Miranda had been surprised at Aiko, she expected her to be quite different but when the two talked Aiko seemed to have a plan already in her mind. Now Miranda was ready to go on, she clutched two mannequins in her left hand and another one in her right. She stood at the stairs case ready to move. "Ready?" she asked though she knew the answer. “Aye aye captain.” Aiko smiled as she saluted. “I’ll get to proceeding with the plan, and with everything we’ve learnt last year I’m sure it’ll be a solid one.” Previously, Ava has gotten ready from all the scenarios she could pass on with the two. Being one of the quietest had it's quirk, Her movements as well as actions are inexperienced in terms of the abilities but one thing is for sure. Ava wasn't gonna let this pass. She stepped onto the premise along with a young male, Izanagi Kiyoshi. This man could do illusions, life-like illusions this might give them an upper hand but in terms of power Ava has to rely on her hair but with Aiko's quirk somewhat fighting against it, She has already hypothesized that they might come offensively as longer time gives the group more edge on winning. The previous works we're enough to give her determination, She wanted to win. She wanted to show those who she has bonded with that she won't fail in it. An unwavering wish keeps her heart at still, the fiery soul that sparks the light in her heart. Ava Rizal, has entered the stage.....but quickly went back out and looked at Izanagi. "U-uhm, C-could you cover us for now." Even with the unwavering heart it seems the young one still has more to learn. Izanagi looked at the large building, contemplating the amount of energy it would take to use. But he didn't have a lot of time. Now or never I guess. He thought as he pressed his hands together. Moving them apart creating a near invisible bubble that started to grow in size. Walking up to the building he pressed the bubble against the concrete. The permiable liquid that his quirk produced moved around the building, granting him domain over it and the illusions he could create. He looked back over at Ava and motioned her over to the door he had walked to. "Time to get this done." Miranda stood there counting in her head before running up the stairs with the mannequins in hand. The plan had begun. Miranda ran up the final stairs to reach the roof, pushing the door open and instantly running to the furthest side of the roof. There she crouched and dropped two of the mannequins beside her. The last one in her hand she had a simple treat. Reaching down Miranda got as far as she could before using her quirk making the mannequin stick on the side of the building. As soon as she was done she grabbed the two mannequins and ran back to behind the door to do the small with another mannequin. She had one left but that was all part of the plan. Feeling rather confident she walked back to the middle of the roof and took out her gun placing it on the mannequins head. She waiting for the sound of clanking of metal and smashing of brick. Aiko followed through with her part, waiting for Miranda to reach the top of the building so she could be given the space to do as she planned. Using her quirk, Aiko's body began glowing with bright fluorescent blue all over her legs and arms, approaching the first flight of stairs with a grin on her face. With a clenched fist, Aiko threw forward her fist into the staircase, immediately smashing the set into bits of rubble that made it unusable as a means to get to the next floor. The bricks raining onto the ground were an indicative signal for Miranda that the plan was in motion and that there wasn't going to be an easy way up or down the building any more. Using her legs, Aiko leapt up to the next floor cleanly sweeping spaces of any rubble to ensure that there was nothing but empty space in a tall long room. The process was a bit lengthy with Aiko ensuring she was ahead of the destruction, thus meaning she was ahead of the hero team. The loud sounds of demolition, however, they are sure to notify both Ava and Izanagi as it was no quiet matter. Reaching the top and finishing her job by smashing the stairs leading to the roof, Aiko turned to face Miranda with a smirk and a thumbs up. "Alright, that should do it for now. They won't be able to take the stairs because there aren't any stairs left to take." She said with a cheeky tone, walking up next to Miranda and taking a seat, crossing her legs and leaning back onto the concrete floor. "If we're going to have an encounter, I better just cool off for now. I'm just bordering normal to warm so it shouldn't be too bad, I just want to be prepared in case they arrive." Upon entering the building, The two students were wandering around but as most would suggest. They hurriedly down for the flight of stairs climbing in each with swiftness and agility. By the time they reached it, it was almost ending by the time as such in a matter of hurry they stumbled upon the sight of the broken flight of stairs. Hearing Izanagi swear in the wind. Ava looked at the stairs frantically wishing that this would allow them more time. "I can do this." Ava's hair was growing in a short span of time with visible bleeding occurring on her scalps, Her hair moved swiftly grabbing Izanagi and throwing him in the higher place. Using her hair to construct something that allowed her to give her a boost she then sprung upwards grabbing Izanagi using her hair to grab on visible objects retracting and adjusting it to allow her to get into each floor and finally they reached the door. "Get those sons of a gun!" Ava furiously came out of the door banging with the drop down covered in hair Izanagi. She used many of her hair threads as much as possible getting it in each different direction many of them dodging attacks from the two. Upon reaching the top floor the cocoon Izanagi had found himself in. Straightening himself out he walked over to the door and prepared himself. Pushing open the door he let his quirk activate. He himself didn't move from the doorway, an illusion of himself and Ava was the ones to walk to the roof. Followed by three more sets of each. In addition, he focuses his quirk around himself and Ava, turning them invisible to their other classmates and forcing them to choose from the illusions he had created. One Izanagi spoke, "I invited." "A few." Spoke the second one. "Friends." The lost one spoke. Another three sets of Izanagi and Ava then walked out from behind each one, making some of each person. Then they all spoke in unison. "Hope you don't mind." Ava took a lift spinning in the air to quickly get to a location while other mirages of illusions were getting her, She allowed this advantage to hide among the Illusions and eventually reached Miranda. She reached for her via jumping from her and a bundle of strengthened hair formed into a fist as well as whips and ropes and landing near Miranda. Miranda instantly took a step back and pushed the gun to the hostages head. "Don't move or I'll blow the fuse!" Miranda said quickly as she saw the door swing open. And there it was, a bunch of Izanagis. "Here's one hostage but did you guys find the others? I don't seem that capture tape being used and it's a bit early for the final show," Miranda said while watching all ends. Her eyes darted everywhere watching for any signs of anyone. "The other two hostages are in trouble if you take me down, I gotta concentrate so they don't get harmed in our trap!" Miranda kept her cool. She could shoot the "hostage" now but Aiko's plan was to let more time to go by, so she would go with her word and take another step back, her trigger finger ready to fire if anyone moved but Aiko. While he forced his illusions to stop moving, per Miranda's request, he looked between Miranda and Aiko and thought for a moment. "Where were the other two hostages." There was no point in forcing a confrontation with only one hostages location. But Miranda had given something up. She was using her quirk to do it. Focusing he got rid of all of his illusions while still keeping himself and Ava invisible to the villain duo. He still held his area of control for the most part. "A high place...Smart idea." "Lets just calm down here, remember whose got the hostage's head to a gun first of all. We're allowed to harm it as per rules, and with you being invisible it runs the high risk of us blasting its leg. So a little advice, if your going to make your self invisible try not to make it so apparent that your in the same area as us or that just defeats the purpose." Aiko pointed out, pulling herself back up from her seat and cracking her knuckles. "We know you're here, we're not stupid. Nor are we scared, but you know what, with you in the same area as us now, we have the rules in our favour." Taking the mannequin from Miranda and bringing a bright blue glow to both her arms, Aiko kept the "hostage" in a firmly kept grip, on its leg and neck, the neck more so as to snap it if there was any tension. There was no chance they could snatch the mannequin from her so easily, after all the training she had endured last year to peak her quirk and physical capabilities have proven well so far. Aiko had complete coordination with her body as well as the area around her, she was ready to kill the "hostage" if the hero team were to continue being suspicious. "The teachers at U.A. know I'm a very careful person, so any sort of triggering that may cause the death of this hostage will be because of you and only you. But I also want you to know that quirk appraisal test doesn't define what I can do at the moment, so if you want to rely on that as a means to try and attack me you're not going to like what comes next. The hostage is in my hands and I will snap its break if you try anything dodgy. Here are my demands; come out of your invisibility and stand next to the door with your hands behind the door. Try any of your illusion bullshit and God so help me I will remove the neck from this hostage if you do not comply." Aiko reasoned out with a harsh tone, obviously getting into the villain mindset. She was obviously ready and she could technically kill the hostage right there and then, the hero team made themselves pretty obvious when entering the rooftop. Even if they did what they were told she could finish the game with the hostage's "death", after all, what villain cares about what happens to the hostage. Her feet firmly set in place and her hands ready to crush the mannequin, Aiko was not in the mood for listening but demanding. Her eyes slowly scrolled from left to right, nodding to Miranda to keep the gun at the ready, even if they tried using the capture tape, Aiko was still strong enough to pull herself away and break the hostage, the same going for Miranda. "You just tell me if you feel anything suspicious going on, because I'll end the game at the very moment they do not cooperate." Iza couldn't help but feel anxious. This had not gone the way he had planned, but he was adaptable and ready to try some new. While still invisible he walked over to Ava as silently as possible and whispered into her ear. "I've got a plan..." Once he was done explaining the rest of his plan he walked closer to Miranda and Aiko, standing just a few feet to the left of them. Using his quirk he created an illusion of himself in front of the door, putting his hands up. "We don't really have time for this. However this is much more my speed than anything else. Although there's no real way you can tell if I'm real or not. You could shoot me I guess, but then you would risk hurting your classmate." Taking a second he flexed his fingers a bit and sighed. "You've got me. Ava should be running through the other floors as we speak." As the Illusion Izanagi kept the attention of the two, the real one moved closer to Aiko, keeping himself silent and quiet as possible, trying to think of a plan. "Then you don't know me, I'm willing to take the risk," Aiko said with a smile as she jerked the mannequin in her hands to show she was ready to snap its neck. Her fingers tightly wrapped around the neck with the gripping hand leaning out, planning to pull back intending to fully bend the mannequin's head. "After you Miranda." Miranda nodded and aimed her gun towards the illusions Izanagi's leg. BANG! Miranda fired a shot. "I am sure the nurse can patch you back up, if that's really you Izan!" she spoke with some conviction but her hand shook a little. It was a lot different shooting a person you know who is friend than someone you know is an enemy. Soon, Aiko's whole body began surging with energy as every bit of her body glowed with light blue veins. "Lets see how much of my quirk I can use now to disintegrate this hostage." she said excitedly as she pulled the mannequin to her body as if to embrace it with a hug, still keeping a firm grip on it that there was no chance of it escaping, especially with the enhanced strength and durability she was powering up. The illusion Izanagi contorted in pain as he fell to his knee and held his "bleeding" calf. There was a hole in it and the bloodied shell could be seen behind him. Although the real Izanagi, who had been controlling the scene knew that Miranda wasn't likely to look for the shell. He started feeling panicked when he saw Aiko gripping the Mannequin tighter, and knew he had maybe a minute before serious damage was done. Using as much stealth as he could muster he started moving quickly along the top of the building. He made sure he wasn't kicking the ground or hitting anything on the top as he went from each side of the building searching for the last two mannequins. "I-I shouldn't be surprised that you shot me...But it hurts more than I thought it would." Said the illusion as it held its still bleeding leg. The real Izanagi, after a minute, finally found both mannequins, one on the side next to Miranda, and one of the side directly behind both Miranda and Aiko. Using this information he waved at Ava and pointed to the position of both Mannequins. Then pointed to Aiko and nodded. She subsequently walked slowly towards Aiko, Using her costume the energy that was harbored within it was directed into a special part where it allowed the costume to generate electrical energy which Ava used to function as to get her moving fast but this time the generated energy was then caught by a slowly turned metal rod which attracted the energy and caught it it was conducting it at a fast rate seemingly turning her hair into an artificial stun gun. She stepped slowly in front of Aiko, looking at her while still being invisible. Her hair moved in a swift manner nearing beside Aiko. Ava's body twisted getting to a position to allow it to have more force upon hit the rod then swiftly raged towards Aiko's upper collar bone hoping to get it as a mean of getting her knocked unconcious another rod was heading straight towards her temple in the same time and both rods were afflicted with a high voltage enough to burn Ava's skin off in the process. Miranda wasn't sure what was even going on at this point. She had a bleeding Izanagi in front of her and Aiko recoiling for some sort of attack that she couldn't see. "Aiko, I am ending this right now if you don't mind," her voice was shaky, for all she knew Izanagi was bleeding in front of her at this point. She was unsure but she crouched down to the floor. Trying to use her quirk on the floor caused some minor pain, she was already holding onto two objects and the floor wasn't exactly the easiest thing to change. It was the only way to stop them though. The mannequins that had once been hanging tightly onto the side of the building started to fall and Miranda fell to the ground panting like she just ran somewhere. "We... win?" she asked just as confused as if that actually work, after all, it wasn't like anything really changed. She stared at the sky. If that didn't do it then the two of them was sure to be captured. Aiko however sure was stunned had made sure to ensure the harm for the hostage in her hands. By overpowering her quirk, Aiko's body immediately reacted in the way that Aiko hoped it would; with her arms already having been pressed against the mannequin to her chest, her arms pulled in thus crushing the hostage she was holding. The hot temperature her body had reached had already made the mannequin warm to the touch, as its disfigured body was dropped to the ground alongside Aiko's. Aiko, however, feinted on the spot as per overusing her quirk, but with the timing of Ava's electrical attack, the blame could be placed on the blonde girl for severely harming the vice class president. The consequence of the hero team's actions brought forth not only a passed out student but all three hostages lost. The sound of a microphone resonated throughout the area as Atem's voice rose up. "The trial is over!" he called out, his voice sounding agitated. "You should have taken my words into account. Neither had the opportunity to be reckless. But here we are. I declare hereby that both teams have failed in their task. The heroes failed to manage an apprehension or saving a hostage. Meanwhile, the Villains have wasted their only lifelines by killing all their hostages. There can be no winner in these circumstances. However, credit where it is due, the MVP of this match goes to Izanagi for his expert illusion making and stealth measures. If anyone, he was the closest to success. Now, return to your class." He spoke with finality as the mics cut off. Miranda sighed at the sound of her loss. Standing up with a bit of a wobble she grabbed one hand of Aiko. "Hey, Iza, come help me," she said with a smile like she didn't shot his leg just a moment ago. Least it was only an illusion if that was his actual leg... she stared at the illusion with some boiling hate. That could've been him. She can't use her gun like that again, never again. Izanagi walked over to Miranda and Aiko before motioning for Miranda to leave. He must have looked pale and tired as he did though. His Illusion faded and he bent down and picked Aiko up gently, keeping a tight hold on her back and the crook of her knees. He noticed the way Miranda had looked at his illusions and stood by her for a second. "You wouldn't make a good villain... But don't worry, that's a good thing." He gave her a rare smile as he looked at her. Miranda laughed. "I wouldn't taunt me, could've shot "you" in the chest," but the joke felt forced so she laughed again before looking down at the ground. "Uhh, sorry about that. I got a bit wrapped up in the moment..." she looked generally considered for the view Izanagi may have on her now because of her. It was there but it disappeared as sh looked at him and smiled and a wink, "next time I'll ensure not to shoot you!" Izanagi's smile fell a bit. It seemed sad as Miranda apologized. "Miranda..." He started but stopped. He looked at Ava, then the passed out Aiko in his arms. He felt tired, and it wasn't in his nature to lie to his friends. "It's not wrong to pull the trigger in an exercise like this. If I found myself staring at the end of that that barrel , if you are protecting something precious to you. I trust you will aim higher." Once he finished her looked at hey kind eyes and gave another smile. "Now come. It's time we take the dear Ms. Aiko to the infirmary." Ava slowly walked towards the group, "I-I could make a pathway for you all to get through... since the stairs were broken.". She looked at the outcome of the building and cringing at the actions she took. She then turned back to Miranda and her body swayed down bowing to her. "I'm really..really.. sorry.".